Isiden Perenolde
Isiden Perenolde is the nephew on Aiden Perenolde. He was raised by his uncle alongside his cousins Beve, and Aliden but upon the discovery of his family's betrayal he fled the kingdom entirely, taking refuge in the neighboring land of Gilneas where he was encouraged by the Alteraci Master of Whispers, Bigthumbs to rally support. While he himself did not join his family and is still considered to be the only viable claimant to the throne of Alterac, he was also still in Gilneas after the erection of the Greymane Wall and subjected to the Worgen Curse like many other Gilneans in the region. For years, he mindlessly hunted in his feral pack of Worgen, until he was captured and partially cured by Bigthumbs using Mandrake essence. Despite the noble's urgings for Isiden to claim the throne of Alterac, Isiden retreated to Surwich in order to live amongst the people he felt most comfortable with. As well as learning of what he had missed in his decade of mindlessness. Character Appearance Isiden has a lean build, with dark brown hair and eyes so dark they border on black. He is graceful and quick. Genn Greymane notes that Isiden has the traditional Perenolde face in everything but name, solemn and guarded face that gives nothing away. He remarks to himself that whoever Isiden's mother was, she left little of herself in her son's appearance. After joining the Greymane's Full Moon Hunters, although not customary, he preferred to wear his own black garb; the only color he ever wears. He has a permanent scar on his right cheek from his very first encounter with a Worgen. Personality Isiden was raised as a Gilnean and in many ways took to their values of honor, to which he tries to conform even when faced with complex and morally ambiguous decisions. He has a perceptive and observant outlook, and displays bravery, resourcefulness and quick thinking during his time in Gilneas, eventually becoming a natural leader and mentor in the Night's Watch. His treatment and support by the nobility of the Kingdom of Gilneas, made him supportive of Genn Greymane's policy, the most controversial being the erection of the Greymane Wall. An act which he often advocated for. He is noted to be a skilled horse rider, and is a gifted archer, being trained with bows "since he could walk". He keeps faith in the Old Ways;Alteraci Traditionalism. History Early Life Isiden was born into a life of discipline, through the rigid principles brought upon him by his father, the brother of Aiden Perenolde. Hunting became second nature to Isiden, even in his early years of existence. Often, he accompanied his father on hunting trips, until both of his parents perished when their family home went up in flames. Isiden was the only to survive the house fire, and was immediately transported to his uncle, Aiden, his only living relative. His willingness, even as a child to receive the excessive pampering and servitude from nurses and servants was non-existent, even as he grew up in Alterac City. Having had been taught in the manner of a hunter, his nature prevented him from resting easy, or finding the most simple route to take when performing demanded tasks. The boy reminded Aiden much of his late younger brother, which whom he admittedly missed more as each day passed. Closely, Aiden guarded Isiden; assigning him a personal servant, Bigthumbs who also happens to be a Master of Whispers. Through espionage, Bigthumbs insured the young prospect , preparing to put his fingers to work.]]was well-guarded and grew to only know loyalty to the boy, separate of his kingdom. While Isiden was encouraged to focus solely on his improvement as an archer, Bigthumbs went to great lengths to protect the boy from possible threats still lingering from past rivalries that still haunted the House of Perenolde. Early into his youth still, Isiden would contract the deadly viral disease, Pox. Bigthumbs learned through his whispers that this was likely the doing of the same individuals who were supposedly linked to the fire ignited in the home that caused his parent's death. Bigthumbs advised to the Perenolde's to keep Isiden in isolation to both prevent the spread of the disease and prevent the culprits from realizing their success. Having traveled far to secure a cure, Bigthumbs returned and secretly mixed in a cure with the boy's soup. Having wanted to prevent his discovery as a Master of Whispers, Bugthumbs simply thanked the Gods. Second War At the age of eight, upon the discovery of his families betrayal he fled the kingdom entirely; taking refuge in the neighboring land of Gilneas where he personally hoped to rally support. After the war's end when the matter of succession began to heat up, Isiden Perenolde, along with Aliden Perenolde were both considered to be successors to the crown. While Aliden was refused his birthright by the opinions of both King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde and King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron, Isiden managed to gain support from at least one of the Alliance Kings, Genn Greymane of Gilneas. Within the Kingdom, Isiden awaited for the matter of succession to be resolved, though once Alterac was left in ruin, neither her nor his cousin Aliden sought to fight for the throne. While Aliden, angered by his failure to succeed went on to formulate the Syndicate, Isiden remained loyal to Gilneas and Greymane, having sworn to do so regardless of his success to claim Alterac's throne. Third War By the start of the Third War, Isiden had grown to be as much Gilnean as the son of Genn Greymane, Liam Greymane who he regarded as a younger brother. Given his skills in archery, Genn Greymane confronted Isiden, now a young man, about his secret Night's Watch. The order would be purposed for hunting hunting Worgen, even in the coldest of Gilnean Winters.]]down the Worgen that Genn himself order summoned into Gilneas to protect against the Scourge. Owing Greymane much for his backing all those years ago, Isiden agreed. Quickly, Isiden became the natural leader of the hunts besides Genn himself. Often rushing ahead and picking off the beasts with his trusted bow each time there was a full moon. Isiden became a revered member of the secret order, but came to misfortune on one fateful night during a hunt. Having decided to investigate a house that apparently many Worgen were holed up in by his lonesome, he was ambushed. Drawing his blade, he managed to pick of a great deal of the pack, but succumbed to the Alpha, who gnawed down on his ribcage, before he could ram his knife into its brain. Panicked as to what would be done to him if his bite was discovered, Isiden abandoned the order, hiding out in the wilds of Gilneas. Day by day his symptoms worsened until he was convinced he was soon to be dead. Unable to withstand much more, he collapsed and succumbed to the Worgen Curse. For nearly a decade he would be destined to wander the wilds. Recent Events Echoes of Ivory For as long as Isiden was missing, Bigthumbs Lesser searched for him. Following a lead given to him by the locals of Silverpine, Bigthumbs followed a trail of pack footprints into Gilneas. Spending weeks awaiting a full moon, he went out in search of the pack and its alpha, finding them mingling within the dark forests of Blackwald. Through the darkness he searched, finding the pack slumbering in a hole they themselves dug into the earth. To each of them, he administered the Mandrake essence, managing to turn the lot of them human. Disappointed by the inability to find Isiden, he treaded further into the Blackwald where he found the Alpha, slumbering on its own pile of debris it had likely dragged from ravaged carriages. To the Alpha, Bigthumbs administered the cure; to his delight, this one being Isiden Perenolde himself. Horrified by the years he spent murdering and ravaging, Isiden ignored Bigthumbs' pleas to claim the throne of Alterac, instead, choosing to sail to Surwich, where would feel most at home. There he would keep to himself, all the while reflecting on and learning of what he had since missed. Category:House of Perenolde Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Non-Player Character Category:Echoes of Ivory